


Just Breathe

by TChallaGotBac



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TChallaGotBac/pseuds/TChallaGotBac
Summary: College Peter Parker and Ned Leeds reunite after a while of not seeing each other.





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so not my best work, but I just wanted to write college Peter and Ned.
> 
> Requested from a sentence prompt list: “Breathe, okay? Just breathe.”

Spider-Man thought that it would be easy- just a mugging, two guys with regular- looking guns ganged up on one guy. Granted, a fairly large guy, but only one.

He clung to the side of a building and studied the scene. With a jolt, he realized that the ‘big guy’ was his best friend, Ned Leeds, who he hadn’t seen in person for several weeks.

He shook himself out of his momentary shock to hear one of the muggers say, “Give me your wallet, guy, and I won’t shoot you.”

“Have you ever heard the saying, ‘More money, more problems’?” Spider-Man quipped, launching off the building and flipping over their heads, zipping the guns out of their hands. He landed beside them. “Last chance, muchachos. Surrender or get the stuffing knocked out of you.”

“Yeah, Spider-Man!” Ned cheered. Spider-Man winked before knocking the stuffing out of the bad guys.

“Hey, man,” Ned said, hugging his high school BFF. “Haven’t seen you for forever.”

Peter shrugged. “Well, I’ve been busy, you know. Spider-Manning, colleging, reportering. Adulting.”

Ned chuckled. “You know you can’t make everything a verb, Peter.”

“I can and I will, Ned,” he said defensively.

“Of course you will, Spider-Man,” Ned said, mocking Spider-Man’s most adamant hater. “You just swing around and do anything you want unchecked, without—”

A gunshot rang out behind Ned, and the college student’s face went slack.

“Ned!” Peter cried, catching him with ease as he fell forward and laying him on the pavement.

The shooter lowered his gun, and Peter got a good look at his face before he hightailed it. He probably should’ve gone after him, but he just couldn’t leave Ned.

Ned was gasping for breath on the ground, looking at Peter terrifiedly. Peter pulled off his mask.

“Shh,” Peter said soothingly, tears in his eyes. “Breathe, okay? Just breathe, Ned.”

He bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, man. I should’ve stopped it. I’m sorry, Ned. I’m sorry.”

Ned was struggling to provide his lungs with sufficient oxygen, but he gave a small shake of his head. “’S… not your fault. D-d-don’t—” he coughed violently, and Peter was alarmed to see red dribble out of his mouth. “Don’t blame y’self. ’S… not… faul.” 

Peter knew that an ambulance was coming, but it would be too late. “Ned, I…” he swallowed thickly. “I love you, man.”

Ned managed a small chuckle. “Love you, Pete.”

Peter sobbed as Ned took his last breath. He wasn’t aware of Ned’s blood soaking his knees, or the sirens drawing closer until lights flashed behind him.

“Spider-Man, step away from the man,” an officer into a megaphone, and Peter managed to pull the mask back on, give Ned’s shoulder one last squeeze, and swing away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry 😐   
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
